Happy Birthday Papa!
by Pandaxx
Summary: Gaara adopted a little girl named Misha, It's January 19 Gaaras birthday and Misha wants to celbrate with him. She wants to help her papa be happy on his birthday so whatdoesshe do? Song of course! Happy Birthday Gaara-kun!


Happy Birthday Gaara-kun!!!

… ... …

Gaara groaned as he woke from a high pitched sound. She was up. She started to laugh and play and do all sorts of things before gaara decided that an 11-year-old girl needs to- "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He screamed to the child. She turned to him and stared angrily. She got her serious yet amazingly cute face on. "Gaara-kun you know you can't cuss while I'm around." The now 16-year-old got up and rubbed his aching eyes. Ever since he began to raise this child at 12 she has been a pain in the ass. "Gaara-kun guess what?" He turned to her as he walked into their mini kitchen. "What Misha-chan…" gaara said groggily. He turned to the clock to check the time. 8:30 am.

How the fuck did this child wake up so early and have this much energy? God only knows…

"Gaaranii-san it's your birthday!!" Gaara said and opened a cabinet taking out 2 big bars of chocolate opening one and sticking it in his mouth and walking over to Misha and handing her the other. I think he now knows why she can stay up so late and wake up filled with energy. "Yeah, so, what's so great about my birthday any ways? It's just alive for another lousy year." He said taking a bite out of the chocolate bar.

I guess you can tell gaara's not the morning or birthday type.

Misha pouted and started at her 'father' as she would call him sometimes. She took a bite out of the candy bar and turned back to the TV."Gaara I wanna do something special for you! You're always so sad, I want to make papa happy!" Gaara shook his head and ruffled the small girls brown curly hair. 'Your always so happy Misha…'

"Alright kid we'll go do something." Gaara walked out of the room and into the bedroom to change into his school uniform. Slowly buttoning his shirt up. Saturday and he had school. He never did understand why Japan had school on Saturdays. Misha was out of school today she didn't have school, lucky child. She walked into the room and began to change as well. Not minding at all she was in the same room as gaara, she had been dressing in the same room as him for 9 years; she's gotten use to it. Misha was wearing her orange scarf naruto gave her. The boots sakura decided to lend her and the jacket, shirt, skirt and socks Gaara bought for her. She also wore the gloves Sasuke let her buy one day.

Gaara got his bag and keys and waited till Misha came out of the room. "Misha hand me my scarf hat and gloves. Also get your hat on." He said with a smile. It's rare to see gaara smile anyhow, Misha made him smile all the time though. 'I guess because of her pureness…" He thought as he held her hand. They walked out of the door locking it before they had left.

"Gaara-kun why do you have school on Saturday again?" Misha asked already knowing the answer. She just liked to hear gaara say bad things about the school. She got entertainment out of it although she never wondered why. "Because school is gay and thought that everyone would be happy because of it…" (A/N: -;;; corrrrrrrrnnnnnnnnnnnnyyyyyy) Misha giggle and began to skip. "Come gaara-kun skip with me!"

"No"

"Please?"

"No…"

"Why not?"

"Because I said so…."

"Your so mean…"

Misha and gaara walked in silence as snow crunched beneath their feet. Misha started to hum. Gaara looked down at Misha remembering the song she was humming and hummed with her. She stopped when they got to the front of the school building. "Come on come on Gaara-kun!" Misha yelled while pulling on gaara's hand. He sighed and just followed Misha. Once entering the school Misha saw someone familiar. "Hello Tesuzka." A young boy turned around and smiled at Misha. "Hello Misha-chan" Misha just started at him, a cold smile she learned from her 'father' who chuckled at the sight. He knew how much Misha hated the boy, but could never understand why.

Besides that Tesuzka was the child of Naruto and Sasuke who also adopted. Misha walked in with her father and saw Naruto and Sasuke bickering. Misha jumped on Naruto who fell over. "Hello Naruto," She looked over to Sasuke. Her glare evil she didn't respect Sasuke or even like him one bit. He reminded her or Tesuzka who annoyed her even more.

Then someone walked over to them and picked Misha up and off naruto. "Misha-chan come on." Gaara said and looked over to Sasuke and naruto. "Konnichiwa, Uchiha, Uzumaki." Misha walked behind gaara and climbed onto his back and started to pull on his hair. "Horsy!"

'I swear she acts more like a 5 year old more then 11.' Gaara walked to his first class. Throughout the whole day Misha talked to all the people Gaara knew best and only spoke to them in the ear. And Gaara being gaara didn't really care. "Misha come on lets go!" Misha ran over to her papa and held his hand.

"Okay Misha where do you wanna go?" Misha looked at him worried. "But gaara it's your birthday!" Gaara laughed a little "Just choose." Misha thought long and hard and then with a smile she answered. "Karaoke!" Gaara had a dreadful look but nodded anyhow "Okay then…"

Thirteen songs and 3 hours later Gaara was embarrassed to the next degree.

"Okay Misha Lets go home." Misha started wide-eyed and tugged on Gaara's sleeve. "One more song papa…. please!?" Gaara sighed and nodded and sat down. Then Misha walked to the manager and began to talk to him. He nodded and walked back stage where all the people Misha talked to today walked out. "Okie dokie! This is a song for my papa! Happy birthday papa!" Gaara looked surprised, so that's what she was talking to everyone about. Music started and as soon as it hit his ears he noticed that this music was the same song that Misha and him first listened to together.

'Shining Friends by 2r'

A little faith Brightens a rainy day  
Life is difficult you can't go away 

Don't hide yourselves in the corner  
You have my place to stay

Sorrow is gonna say goodbye  
Opens up You'll see the happy sunshine

Keep going on with your dream  
Chasing tomorrow s sunrise  
The spirit can never die

Sun will shine, my friend  
Won't let you cry, my dear  
Seeing you shed a tear Make my world disappear  
You'll never be alone in darkness 

See my smile, my friend  
We are with you, holding hands   
you have got to believe, you are my destiny  
We're meant to be your friends  
That's what a friendship be

Misha smiled at to her father and jumped off the stage and kissed her father on the lips.

"Happy Birthday Papa…"


End file.
